Not normal
by Am17
Summary: This is the translation of my Story "Nicht Normal" were two of Atlantis residents don t behave like themself.


Like I have said, this is the Translation of "Nicht Normal". Since english is not my mother tongue is I ask you to forgive me for my Errors. Read an Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Not normal<strong>

„Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Carter please response to the isolation ward", came the voice of Dr. Cole over the city internal speaker system to the entire crew of Atlantis.  
>„Dr. Cole, here Colonel Carter, Sheppard and I are on the way", Colonel Carter replied over her headset.<p>

„Doc, what do you have for us?" asked Colonel Sheppard the moment he entered the observation range of Isolab 1, closely followed by Carter.  
>„See for yourself" was her only answer, as she waved the two officers to her.<br>„Doc, what can be so..." Sheppard stopped abruptly, as he could see into the room below.  
>Colonel Carter puzzled by Sheppard reaction came to stand beside him and saw in the Isolab too.<br>„Dr. Cole. Why are Major Lorne and Dr. Keller down there?" she asked the Deputy Chief Physician of Atlantis now.  
>„From what I know, thanks to Lt. Reed, both Major Lorne and Dr. Keller fell today morning in a river, on the way back to gate. After they both were on land they were covered in a kind of blue sludge. At the post mission check-up, which I have done, I found nothing suspicious and dismissed the two. About twenty minutes ago, the two were brought back to the infirmary by Major Lorne´s team members, yelling at each other. Since this is not typical for these two, I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered the incident at the river from this morning. Because of this I have brought them in the Isolab." said Dr. Cole as Ronon followed by Major Lorne's team members, Lt. Reed and Lt. Coughlin entered the room.<p>

„Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Cole, do you know more about the State of Major Lorne and Dr. Keller?" asked Lt. Reed.  
>„Unfortunately no Lt. Reed. I have still no new evidence why these two behave so."<br>„Doc would it bring something, if you had a sample of the stuff, Major Loren and Dr. Keller were covered with?" asked Sheppard the doctor.

„It could be useful, if I had a sample. Then we could find out what caused this change in behavior." Cole answer thoughtfully.  
>„Unfortunately we have no sample. We should send a team back on the planet, so that they can get me a sample, Colonel." she went on.<br>„Sir permission asked, to return to the planet." it came from Reed and Coughlin at the same time.  
>„Can we be sure, that they both would not attacked by the same thing what Dr. Keller and Major Lorne got?", asked Colonel Carter.<br>„Colonel, we were not in contact with the substance. If you want, we can sand another team where they need to go, but if we would go there, it would be much faster."

Carter was about to reply, when it got louder in Isolab.  
>„Major Lorne, what is going on?" asked Colonel Carter as she spoke into the microphone of the Isolab.<br>Immediately the two occupants stopped there bickering in the ISO lab and saw up to the people present.  
>„Colonel" she was greeted by Major Lorne and Dr. Keller.<br>„So, what's going on?", Carter asked again.  
>„Ma ´ am it's all a misunderstanding. The doc and I are well, we don't have anything which would require us to be locked in here." it came from Lorne.<br>„Just let us leave, otherwise I'm going crazy. I don´t take it five more minutes with the Major. We're well so let us out." it came from Dr. Keller.  
>„But it looks not like nothing" said Sheppard.<br>„We're fine", the two detainees said at the same time.  
>„Sorry Major, Doctor. You came into contact with an unknown substance. You know the Protocol." said Colonel Carter.<br>„Why could we leave after the check-up in the first place if something is wrong with us?", Dr. Keller wanted to know.  
>„At this time you showed no unusual symptoms, not even for Atlantis unusually. But it seems as if the effect occurs later." Dr. Cole explained the situation.<p>

„Then go to my quarters there is my jacket, there should still be some of the mud on it. Then do your research and finally let us out." Dr. Keller almost shouted.  
>„Ronon, take Reed and get the docs jacket." Sheppard said.<br>„Keep going doc, we will have you out in no time."

Several hours later

„Dr. Cole have you found something, what has caused this change in behavior of Major Lorne and Dr. Keller?", Colonel Carter wanted to know.  
>„In fact I did and you will be pleased to hear that it does not has anything to do with the foreign substance. The substance is sludge with a species of algae, which is blue. No need worrying." replied Dr. Cole.<br>„And why have they behave so strange?", Colonel Sheppard wanted to know, because he found this a little strange as well as all people present.  
>„Colonel, that has a very simple reason. The two have some differences and you know yourselves so what can get out of hand quickly." she said.<p>

„Dr. Cole you should come very fast, the Major and Dr. Keller ki... behave not normal." called a nurse from the door to Isolab 1.  
>„Dr. Cole I thought you said everything would be all right." it came from Carter.<br>„I cannot explain that Colonel", said Cole and headed to Isolab 1.

Colonel Sheppard whistled loudly when he saw what was happening in the Isolab before him.  
>„I call this really not normal behavior", he meant only.<br>None of those present could resist a grin, and they saw what was happening down there.  
>„I told you." they were triumphantly by Reed.<br>„If you would please Colonel," said Colonel Carter and made a gesture in the direction of Major Lorne and Dr. Keller.  
>Sheppard as dutiful as he was took the microphone for the speaker in the Isolab in the hand and cleared his throat.<br>„Mhhhrrrr. Major Lorne would you please remove your mouth from Dr. Keller´s. We do not want that our good Doc suffocated."  
>As if stung by a tarantula they both let go of each other and turned their heads to the observation room.<br>„Thank you major Lorne. And the next time when sharing a kiss, please look that nobody is area..."


End file.
